Pokemon: Regional Guardians
by gojiratoho25
Summary: After their sudden death, five people have been reborn by Arceus as the Regional Guardian pokemon who are ready to fight evil. As their memories come back, will the Regional Guardians be able to defeat the evil beings by themselves and get humanity to see them as those they can trust in time? Rated T for violence and some random stuff. R&R please.


**Prologue**

(In the Hall of Origins)

Rotom, Victini, Xerneas, Keldeo, and Latios make their way to the main conference room for an important meeting that all legendary pokemon have been called to. Although many of the legendaries don't know what this important meeting is about, all the legendary pokemon have come to attend this sudden meeting.

"Hey, Latios," Victini asks, "Do you know why this meeting was called?"

"I don't, Victini," Latios says, "The only thing I know about this meeting is what everyone else knows."

"He's got a point, Victini," Rotom agrees, "I doubt that anyone other than Arceus knows what exactly this meeting is about."

"Actually, there was something wrong with the world to me," Xerneas states, as the deer-like pokemon finally speaks up.

"What do you mean?" Keldeo asks, as the five pokemon near the doors of the meeting room.

"I don't know," the life pokemon answers, "But I feel like something is off in the world."

The five legendaries reach the door and Victini knocks on it. Within a few seconds, the doors open and a gentle, female voice says, "Enter."

The five pokemon enter through the open doors to find the rest of the legendary pokemon waiting for them. Xerneas walks over to Yveltal and takes her seat, as Victini and Rotom sprint/float over to Phoine, Manaphy, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to quickly take their seats.

Latios flies over to his sister, Latias, and Rayquaza, while Keldeo trots over to Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion.

As the last five legendary pokemon take their seats, Arceus looked around to do a head count. Darkrai and Cresselia, sitting next to each other, quietly wait for the meeting to begin. Mew, on the other hand, was getting impatient and was busy drumming his hands on the floor. Giratina, who was next to Arceus, was secretly admiring the goddess's beauty.

After finishing the head count and finding everyone at the meeting, Arceus clears her throat in order to gain everyone's attention.

"Sorry everyone for the short notice," Arceus says, "But this is more of an emergency meeting. Three days ago, people from the five regions that have been discovered were killed by the organization in the region."

"I knew that something in the world was off," Xerneas says, "I can't believe that the evil organizations will do something like this."

"What's even worse is that their families don't know where they are," Arceus continues, "The organizations sent one agent to kill a person and then the agents went ahead with taking the body and getting rid of them."

"So, five people have been killed?" Raikou asks the goddess. This question earns him a slap outside his head from Entei.

"Raikou, please don't ask those questions." Entei states, as Arceus continues the meeting.

"However, it is possible to revive these people and give them a new purpose in life. Back during the beginning of human history to half way during the middle ages, there were people who were able to take the form of a pokemon in order to fight evil."

"So we will give these people back their bodies?" Articuno asks.

"Two of the killed people had their bodies destroyed," Arceus answers, "So we can't return them to their bodies. However, we can give them new bodies. Giratina, could you please show them."

"As you wish," Giratina replies, before lifting his wings and sending out five white orbs to the middle of the room.

"Are…are those the souls of the people?" Lugia asks, as the five orbs glow bright.

"To answer your question," Arceus continues, "Yes. The pokemon that the people used to transform into were called the Regional Guardians. I still remember the pokemon that the selected humans turned into."

Her eyes flash blue, with the orbs of light changing into different colors and grow in size. One orb grows to about 5 feet and the color turns purple, while another orb changes its color to green and grows to a bit over 5 feet tall. As one orb becomes red in color and reaches almost 5 feet tall, another orb grows to almost 6 feet and becomes yellow in color.

The last orb grows to almost 7 feet and becomes blue in color, as a growling sound could be heard from it. Almost immediately, the blue orb takes on a shape similar to that of a Tyranitar and takes a height of 6 feet 10 inches.

Almost immediately after the blue orb takes a shape, the other four orbs took on their own shapes. The green orb took a shape similar to that of a Cacturne and takes a height of 5 feet 2 inches, while the yellow orb takes a height of 5 feet 8 inches and takes a form similar to a Lucario.

The purple orb takes a height of 5 feet 4 inches and a shape of a Bisharp, while the red orb takes a shape similar to a Sandslash and becomes a height of 4 feet 10 inches. As the orbs take their final shapes, the beings are lower down to the floor and the light dies down, showing what the pokemon look like.

As the yellow light died down, the pokemon is shown to be a shiny Lucario with the black spots of a regular lucario and, when it opened its eyes, are bright green in color.

When the green light subsides, the pokemon looks like a regular Cacturne, but its spikes and hat are navy blue in color and its eyes, when they open, are grey in color.

The purple light fizzles out, showing a shiny-like Bisharp with its skin dark purple in color and his blades are pitch black in color.

As the red light peters out, the pokemon looks like a shiny Sandslash with his skin being brown in color and his claws are golden yellow in color.

Finally, the blue light dissipates and reveals a regular Tyranitar, but with dark green skin, its spikes are purple in color, and has red eyes.

All the legendary pokemon stare at the five newly created beings like they are infected, while the five beings look around at their surroundings. For a good couple of minutes, neither group of pokemon said anything or even made a noise.

"Okay," the Tyranitar looking pokemon finally says in a gritty masculine voice, "Where am I, because this does not look familiar. Heck, do any of you even know who I am?"

"I don't know," the Lucario-like pokemon comments in a noble masculine voice, "However, it seems that we in the presence of a god."

"Your almost right," Arceus answers, "I am Arceus, the _goddess_ of all those who live with us and, soon, you as well. I have given you five rebirth from untimely deaths in order to give you, a purpose of sorts."

"I don't know," the Cacturne-like states with a gentle feminine voice, "I do like the fact that we were reborn, but I'm not sure if we have what it takes to do what your 'purpose' is."

"That is why you are no ordinary pokemon," Arceus explains, "You are the Regional Guardian pokemon. You five possess powers that normal pokemon could only imagine and, combined with the minds that you had from your past selves, will have the ability to overcome almost any possibility."

"I'm in," the Sandslash looking pokemon says with an amiable masculine voice, "However, all I want to know we exactly are."

"Of course," Arceus answers with a little joy, "You, gentleman, are a Blazeslash or the 'Sinnoh Guardian Pokemon'."

Looking at the Lucario, Arceus says, "You, my child, are an Electric Lucario, or the 'Kanto Guardian Pokemon'."

"I will help fulfill the purpose you will give us, my lady," the Electric Lucario replies as he kneels before the goddess.

"Hey, dude," the Bisharp-like pokemon states in a joyful masculine voice, "You don't have to kneel before her. I mean, it's not like we're in the middle ages."

"It's better to make a first impression than to make a poor first impression," the Electric Lucario whispers back.

"It is indeed," Arceus inquires, "You, my joyful guardian, are a Spectral Bisharp, or the 'Hoenn Guardian Pokemon'."

"Spectral, huh," the Hoenn Guardian states, before looking at his left hand and focusing on it with an intense look. Almost immediately, his left hand fades into the air and becomes only a thin outline. Cracking a smile, the Spectral Bisharp tries to put his hand through the Kanto Guardian's head.

Unfortunately for the Hoenn Guardian, the Electric Lucario grabs his arm and moves his head out of the way.

"You're no fun."

"Oh, great," the Cacturne looking pokemon comments, "We have a jokester as a regional guardian."

"It seems like that," Jirachi tells the Cacturne-like pokemon as he floats next to her, "And don't worry, we have a jokester of our own here."

"Well, Jirachi," Arceus remarks, "It seems like you will make great friends with her. Also, she's a Cactoxys, or the 'Johto Guardian Pokemon'."

"So," Shaymin inputs, "That leaves the 'Unova Guardian Pokemon'."

"That's right," Arceus says, "However, he's referred to as a Gojizauros."

"A 'Gojizauros', huh," the Unova Guardian pokemon states while thinking, "Sounds nice, but I think it would be better if we have nicknames to call each other."

"I agree with Razorback," Darkrai finally inputs, hovering over to Gojizauros, "I think it might be easier for them to refer to themselves by nickname."

"Nice nickname," Gojizauros thanks, with Darkrai nodding.

"Alright, Darkrai and Razorback," Arceus agrees, "However, I think the other legendaries should name them, much like you Darkrai."

"I think that Jackal here is going to like his nickname," Mew comments with joy as he flies around the Electric Lucario.

"I think this legendary will like to know I'll be taking is suggestion," Jackal replies, with Mew floating to his right.

"Well, if this Blazeslash needs one," Reshiram suggests, "Then how about Hokori?"

"I'll take it, good sir," the Blazeslash, or Hokori, answers.

"So, Ivy," Latias says to the Cactoxys, "Think you will take the nickname I use?"

The Cactoxys, AKA Ivy, nods her head.

"You know," Raikou inputs to the Spectral Bisharp, "You look like an 'Ezio' person to me."

"Alright," the Spectral Bisharp acknowledges, "I'll be Ezio."

"So, with the names out of the way," Arceus speaks up, "I think it's time for you five to embark on your journey into the world."

"We have a newly made uncharted island ready for you to use as a home," Groudon tells the guardian, "There will other pokemon on the island, so your home will also be needing protecting."

With that, Arceus had her eyes flash orange and Razorback, Jackal, Ivy, Ezio, and Hokori glow bright before vanishing.

* * *

Ray Tanaka: Yes, another story before the end of summer.

Zen the Hedgehog: Hey, what happened to your Sonic story with me in it?

Ray: I want to make a better version of your story.

Zen: Alright, just make sure its quick.

Ray: I will, just give me time.


End file.
